Dream to Hope
by Sparklegirl808
Summary: 14-year-old Ash Ketchum is in over her head this time. Ever since she returned home from Unova... (more inside)
1. Ch1 Gone Wrong

**J: Hi guys, this is my first Pokémon story. Here are a few warnings along with a summary. I appreciate tips and critics.**

**Warnings: FemAsh, don't like, don't read. This is also a Wesx(Fem)Ash shipping.**

**Summary: 14-year-old Ash Ketchum is in over her head this time. Ever since she returned home from Unova she always wanted to visit the close Orre region despite the warnings. Wes Leo, 16 going on 17, has been waiting for the chance to explore outside of Orre, but hasn't been able to due to the evil organization Cipher. He yearns to learn about the other regions, yet his duty keeps him home. Though when a strange trainer, who also wields the power of aura, appears he helps her in hopes of saving her best friend from Cipher before it's to late.**

**Important info:**

'Poke_ speech'_

"Normal speech"

**_"Telepathy"_**

* * *

><p>*Somewhere in Phenac City*<p>

"Pikachu!" a young raven-haired girl screamed as she could do nothing as her best friend was taken away, trapped in a cage of electricity and psychic energy, generated by some of the psychic pokemon nearby.

_'Ash!' _The electric mouse called back to his heartbroken trainer.

"No! Pikachu," she sobbed tears streaming down her face as she choked out one single word, "No..."

All she could do was stare and cry as two of her other pokemon, a Charizard and Darkrai, did their best to comfort her. They could do nothing while their trainer cried herself to sleep.

This was not what they had expected. The two pokemon shared a look. How did everything go horrible so fast?

***Flashback***

_"Are you ready Pikachu, Pranker, Charizard?" Ash asked while her pokemon cheered, or in Charizards case, snort, as a reply._

_"Alright then," she said as she stepped out off the airport and headed towards a town called Phenac City._

_A few hours later Ash had finally reached the Phenac's pokecenter. The only pokemon out were Charizard, Lucario, who she had switched out with Gengar so that they both could get a little exercise, and Pikachu, and ever since Ash had reached Phenac she barely noticed a strange man staring at her Pikachu._

_*_Timeskip: An hour later*

_"Damn," Ash thought sourly as she realized that her Charizard, her strongest pokemon ever, was down, while her Darkrai was in intense pain due to her opponent's pokemon, both being poison types, using Toxic and Poison Jab on him, causing him more pain when he tried to move._

_"What am I going to do?" she wondered, not realizing her current situation._

***Flashback end***

'What will we do now?' both pokemon thought, bowing their heads in sorrow.

* * *

><p>*Professor Krane's Lab*<p>

"Professor Krane, I've looked everywhere for you," said a youth with sandy colored hair and light brown eyes.

"Hm, oh hello Wes," greeted the brown-reddish haired professor, "What do you need?"

"Do you think you can tune the Snag Machine again?" Wes asked as he winced as if expecting to be hit.

Pro. Krane stared at Wes like he grew an extra head right then and there, which then turned into Pro. Krane yelling at Wes as Wes could only cower as he was being chewed out by the older man.

"And that Wes is why we don't use a Snag machine on a captured pokemon's poke ball!" Pro. Krane finished his lecture, anger in his eyes shone brightly.

"...I thought it was an empty one!" Wes said as he back up, hands held up in front of him in a defensive way, a look of nervousness made its way across his face as he tried to avoid eye contact.


	2. Ch2 Fated Meeting

**J: Wow, I never update this quickly.**

**Wes: Why?**

**J: *notices him* FIRST X NOW YOU?! WHY DOES _THIS_ KEEP ON HAPPENING?!**

**Wes: How does what keep on happening?**

**J: Never mind let's just start the story, but first.**

**Important info:**

_'Poke speech'_

"Normal speech"

**_"Telepathy"_**

**J: And.**

**Reviews:**

**To Pikacraft: Aww, thank you.**

**J: And now onto the story **

* * *

><p>*Phenac City Wes's PoV*<p>

I was lingering around the plaza of Phenac and getting an earful from Psyche, my Espeon, while I waited for Pro. Krane to finish fixing the Snag Machine.

I sat on the edge of the plaza's fountain, staring into the water thoughtfully.

_'I wonder what it's like in the other regions,'_ Dakuu, my Umbreon, muttered half subconsciously. He shifted his weight a bit.

"Hey, I was about to say that," I said jokingly, earning a small laugh from the Moonlight Pokémon.

_'Wes,'_ whined the Sun Pokémon, _'Stop ignoring me! I can't believe you sometimes!'_

"I wasn't ignoring you Psyche. I was just... distracted..." I replied, sighing. I returned my attention to the water, touching its glassy cool surface with the tip of my finger, Croconaw brushing against my right hand as he swam close to where I sat.

_'Wes, are you okay?'_ he asked, splashing some of the water on Dakuu, which annoyed the Umbreon unintentionally.

_'Oi, kid! Watch what you're doing!'_ Dakuu snarled, causing Croconaw to cower.

"Dakuu," I warned, earning a huff from him and a snicker from Psyche, which deserved her a look of warning.

After awhile I noticed that Psyche hasn't been saying ever since we got here.

"Psyche, what's-" I was cut off by a scream, alarming the three Pokémon I had out.

"Return!" I said, running towards the source of the cry as I called my Pokémon back into their poke balls.

*Third Person PoV*

When Wes reached the Pokémon Center, he was surprised by the scene in front of him. A girl, probably in her teens, was crying, sitting on her knees, her hands covered her face, while two Pokémon, a Charizard and ,surprisingly, a Darkrai, tried to comfort her. The girl was shaking uncontrollably as her sobs quieted down until only the sound of sniffling was heard.

"Are you alright?" Wes tried to ask her, only to receive a glare from the two Pokémon guarding her.

"Who *sniff* a-are you?" she asked him as she wiped her eyes.

"Name's Wes, Wes Leo," he answered.

*Time skip: a Few minutes later inside Phenac City's PokeCenter*

"So that's what happened," Wes replied, mulling over in his head over the girl's situation. He looked at her again, wondering why she looks so familiar.

She had on a red and white, with a blue poke ball on the front, a blue short-sleeved jacket, with white stripes, a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red sneakers, her raven-colored hair was in a ponytail and reached the small of her back.

"Where are you from anyway?" he asked, after a while of silence, when he noticed that she didn't mention her hometown's name or her own name for that matter.

"M-my name is Ashlynn Ketchum. I-I'm from Pallet, Kanto," Ash said hesitantly, stuttering slightly. She was clearly shaken by her earlier encounter.

"Pallet, as in the Pallet Town, where the famous Pro. Oak lives?" Wes asked stunned though he didn't show it and instead, raised an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look.

Ash nodded her head as she looked away.

"Would Ash Ketchum please make your towards the front desk? I repeat, would Ash Ketchum please make your way towards the front desk?" called Nurse Joy, bringing out five poke balls on a cart, pushed by a Sylveon.

"Excuse me for a moment," Ash said while getting up from our table to retrieve her Pokémon. When she returned the duo sat in uncomfortable silence.

"...Would you... Would you like to see the rest of my team?" Ash asked trying to break the unnerving silence.

"Sure," Wes replied nonchalantly, getting up from his seat, glad to have a distraction, with Ash following him outside.

"Lucario, Charizard, Pranker, Darkrai , Glalie, c'mon out!" Ash called as her Pokémon appeared.

"You're from Kanto, right?" Wes asked, noticing that Ash's Charizard, and Gengar, who she had nicknamed Pranker, were the only Pokémon from her region. The others, he wasn't familiar with.

"Correct. I got the others from Sinnoh," Ash explained, recognising Wes's confusing.

"Here," she said, giving each of her Pokémon three treats, that she fished out of a strange case she got out of her jacket pocket, colored pink, red, and yellow treats in the shape of an oval decorated on the top with different colored sprinkles.

"What are those?" Wes asked, while watching the Pokémon happily eat the strange treats.

"It's called a poffin. It's a type of treat you give to Pokémon," Ash explained rubbing Glalie's head with her right hand.

"Where'd you learn how to make them?" Wes asked trying to continue the conversation, he reach into his jacket's left pocket grabbing Dakuu's poke ball, though he didn't release him, and kept his hand inside his pocket.

"Sinnoh, I also learned how to create pokepuffs in Kalos and pokeblocks in Unova, though I originally learned how to create them in Hoenn," she replied, taking a brush out of her backpack and calling over Pranker, motioning for the shadow Pokémon to sit down, she kneeled down beside the gengar, Wes sitting down next to her crossing his legs, watching Ash's Charizard and Darkrai fly above them. He leaned back, but sat up again after he realized he was resting against Glalie, Lucario, resting by a tree in poor health, looking at him warily ever since he sat near Ash.

"It helps if you brush with the spikes," Wes recommended absent-mindedly.

"Huh?" Ash looked at him, clearly voicing her confusing.

"Brush in the direction of the spikes. Here, like this," Wes said,taking the brush, he brushed in the direction of Pranker's spikes causing the shadow Pokémon to purr happily in content.

"Wes," Ash hesitantly spoke up.

"Yeah," he replied, concentrating on Pranker's fur.

"Is it okay if see your team?"

Wes stopped what he was doing for second before replying, "Sure, I guess."

"C'mon out guys!" Wes called out as his Pokémon were released.

* * *

><p><strong>J: Sorry that that chapter one was short, and next chapter you all will figure out next chapter who's on Wes's team besides Croconaw, Psyche, and Dakuu.<strong>


	3. Ch3 Bad Luck and Decisions

**J: I'm on a roll. Not really, but I'm updating this rather quickly...I just jinxed myself didn't I.**

* * *

><p><span>Reviews:<span>

To Pikacraft: Pokemon bicker, it will happen no matter what. Thanks and a little something happens in this chapter *smirks* Wes should not have made me mad. **(****W****es: What I do wrong!? J: *glares* Wes: Can you blame me for doubting you?! You still- J: *Covers his mouth* I have writer's block for those stories, now shut up!) **. Maybe Cipher is involved, maybe not. (Hint: Remember some of the other villains from pokemon. A few might be in this story.) 

* * *

><p>"Wow," was all that Ash could say after seeing Wes's team.<p>

"Alright guys, time to introduce yourselves," Wes said to his team, putting the poke balls back into his jacket's pocket.

"This little cutie," Wes said, crouching near an Espeon, "is Psyche." Ash could that the Espeon was quite proud of herself due to how she sat, dignified.

"That Pokémon over there," Wes pointed towards a Umbreon that was washing his head, "is Dakuu, he's quite lazy and has a short temper," Wes muttered the last part quietly enough for her to hear and not the Umbreon, who unfortunately, for Wes, heard and glared daggers in his direction.

Wes than put his right hand on the head of a sitting Entei and his left on the head of a Croconaw, "These two are Croconaw and Blaze," Wes scratched Blaze's head gently as the legendary purred, a look of content crossed his face, while Croconaw ran over towards Ash's Pokémon, interested in the strange visitors, earning a giggle from the female Pokémon trainer as Wes huffed at his Pokemon's hyperactivity.

He then motioned behind him towards a crouching Raikou, who was beside Suicuine. Both Pokémon looked at Ash curiously, "Bolt," Wes nodded at the Raikou, who growled in acknowledgement, "and Aqua," the Suicuine gave a cry as he heard his name.

"W-Wow Wes, how-how did you-" Ash stumbled over her words in shock, surprised that not only had rare Pokémon, two eveelutions, a starter, which was rare in Orre to her knowledge, and three legendary Pokémon to boot, astonished her, and was glad Wes cut her off before she embarrassed herself even more,"Catch three legendaries?"

"It wasn't easy if you know what I mean. I still have a burn and bite mark from when I battled Blaze on my right and my left arm still twitches, though not as much, my _"trophy"_ from Bolt," Wes put quite the emphasis on trophy followed by both aforementioned Pokémon looking mareepish.

Ash felt a little bad for asking as she sympathized with Wes, knowing that gaining a Legendary was a troublesome (and idiotic) ordeal. She almost lost her life more than once trying to save a Legendary.

"Wes?" Ash called trying to get his attention.

Wes looked at her, letting his hands hide in his pockets as he stood, Blaze gave a small growl of disapproval, wanting his head pet, yet he didn't do anything else.

"Can you- Can you help me get Pikachu back, please," she was asking hesitantly and politely, her eyes barely showed a small glimmer of hope.

"Why are you asking me?" Wes looked at her questionably, though he kept his face neutral.

"Well-" Ash was cut off as Wes held up his left hand and closed his eyes.

"And don't say that it's because I'm the hero of this region or champion," he stuck his hand back into his pocket.

"Wes, please, help me get back Pikachu," Ash pleaded, sorrow and helplessness showed on her face as she blurted out something she would regret later, "I know that you dislike it when others' Pokemon are taken from them forcefully."

Wes scowled at Ash as she fearfully back up slightly, once her back hit the wall of the side of the Poke Center, both teams of Pokémon stopped what they were doing, only able to watch the scene play out, wondering what would happen next. Wes towered over her slightly, his breath, warm, was felt lightly on her face. He brought his left arm back, Ash brought her arms up in fear. A loud noise was heard above her head, as Wes aimed for the wall behind her. Ash slowly brought her arms down. Looking at the older trainer's face caused her breathing to fasten. He gave her an angered, murderous look, that chilled her to the bone.

"You should know that that's a _touchy_ subject," he whispered in her ear, his voice was threatening, yet monotonous, loud enough for her, and _only_ her to hear.

Ash squirmed slightly, shrinking back, yet she tried to make eye contact. Wes trained his eyes on her, watching her warily. In the back of his mind he was enjoying watching her cower, though he knew he was in the wrong. He brought his hand to his side, backing only a few feet away he called back his Pokémon, returning them to their poke balls.

A few minutes passed everyone was frozen, as if time had stopped. Ash, shook up badly, leaned against the wall for support, Wes stood a few feet away still looking at Ash's Pokémon cautiously and sending a small glance her way for a second or two, and Ash's five Pokémon had growls rising in their throats, finally realizing that Wes had momentarily threatened Ash's life if not intentional.

"Return," Ash croaked weakly, sliding down the wall. Wes looked at her. She looked very pale, her eyes looking at Wes in fear.

"I'll do it," Wes muttered quietly, guilt present in his voice.

"W-W-What?" Ash said hoarsely, trying to find her voice.

"I said I'll help get your friend back," Wes said louder, walking over to her.

He grabbed her right arm a little too roughly, and hauled her to her feet. The shock of it all sent Ash stumbling as she collided into Wes, surprising him. He tried to regain his balance, but failed as he fell on top of Ash accidentally. He was lucky enough to put his arms out beside her body while she put her arms against his chest, stopping his face from falling face first into her chest. Both stayed like that for sometime until they realized what position they were laying in. Wes embarrassingly stood and this time gently help Ash up.

"Sorry," Ash muttered embarrassed as her face was the color of roses.

"T-That's okay, it was my fault," Wes stuttered, his face turning the shade of a beet.

After a while of awkward silence the duo headed headed towards the entrance of Phenac, the blushes were gone though a hint of pink was barely seen on their cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes: *blushing furiously* J...<strong>

**J: Never piss me of Snaggem boy, never piss me off. *grins evilly***


End file.
